obliviafandomcom-20200214-history
Aya Misaki
Aya Misaki is a main recurring character in the Oblivia franchise. She is the best friend of Hanako and Ame and is the third of the main three tritagonists of Oblivia - Kurai no Ame. Appearance Aya is a shy looking late teenage Bunnoid girl with long bunny ears (one broken and crooked on her right side) and a fluffy bunny tail. Her Bunnoid features confirm that she is a black rabbit Bunnoid. Aya has medium length blue hair with bangs that dagger to the side of her face. She has long side bangs that reach to under-breast length, similar to Hanako's and has up-curving portions of hair at the back of her head. Aya naturally has green eyes, but she lost her right one and has now replaced it with a white glass one. A vertical scar is present from the top of her right eyelid to the start of her cheek though it is usually covered by a white medical patch. Aya is usually seen wearing her Kawaii Cafe maid waitress uniform. On her head is a black maid's headdress with white frills coming from the top and bottoms, on both ends are black bows. She wears a disconnected black collar with white stripes and a large white ribbon in the middle. The maid's dress itself is mostly black with large puffy short sleeves with white frills on both arms. She wears white "bunny suit" cuffs with gold buttons on both wrists. The rest of the dress contains a low-cut white breast area with black rims that have white frills going inward in the middle and outward on the sides and over the shoulders. The rib area has two smaller white ribbons on both sides and the stomach portion is tight to her body. The dress ends in a large thigh long bell bottom with white frills on the end. Around her waist is a large white apron fastened by a bow in the back and more additional frills at the end. Aya wears a black garterbelt under her dress that connects to her fishnet stockings. She wears black dress shoes with a gold buckle and white strap going across the middle. The soles are thick and tan in color. When using the Shinigami Iris, her right eye returns but is red in color and has a black roman numerical clock with arms replacing the iris. Her scar also disappears. Personality Pandora Eve, most notably called "Aya Misaki" in her current timeline is an enigmatic Bunnoid girl with the keen ability to time travel and stop time at will. In the beginning of Oblivia's creation, Pandora was the first Oblivion Female created alongside Prometheus. Though innocent at first her curiosity got the best of her, leading her to open a box in Eden's Garden that veiled Oblivia in sin and chaos. Ashamed of the mistake she had made, she was given a second chance by Anima to restore the world to peacefulness when she had brought back "Hope" to It from the box she was told not to open. Anima garnered her reincarnation as an Oblivion who could time travel to fix the following events that would occur due to this catastrophe, a test be it of the will of mankind. Though strong and determined, Pandora forgets her memory at the beginning of each reset, causing her to turn out different in each actuality until every bit of the past life folds over into the new one. Because of this, Pandora has a variety of personalities but her most recent actuality is a shy girl named Aya Misaki. Aya is an extremely hard worker, taking after her own mother in both her police officer work and cafe maid roles. On top of these two major jobs, Aya is also a magnificent seamstress who designs clothing for her lifetime friend and love interest; Hanako. While many, as does she, wonder how she was born blessed and multi-talented; it is revealed later that these hobbies are carried over second nature habits from previous timelines where she has already failed her "mission." Growing up, Aya grew a strong affection to Hanako, often becoming jealous of her beauty, steadfast growth spurts, and popularity. Aya stood in the sidelines building Hanako up to be the best she could. By working hand in hand she ended up falling in love with the girl she admired to be, only to be slightly dismissed by her confused best friend uncertain of her feelings at the time. At a young age, Aya lost her father to a massive car crash which she in turn survived. The passing of her husband put her mother in a depression, ultimately leading to her leaving the police department and eventually handing down the role to Aya. Eventually, her mother married an abusive man who would sexually assault Aya behind her back, causing tragic scarring on Aya's perception of men. Upon running away, Aya's long hair and right eye were cut and lost, her right ear broken, leaving her with a scar only to be saved by Hanako who scared the man into the streets. Since then and the now death of her step-father Aya has become extremely fickle and scared of other people, especially men to which the lesser kind types often feel the sour behavior of Aya's mentality. It isn't until she meets Ame that she begins reopening up her opinion on them, feeling a faint nostalgia to the boy linked possibly to her past life. Aya enjoys treating others with an open ear and helping with their conflicts, though it leaves her empty with her own. Her cooking is also adored by many and she is seen as a mentor to Amai in the food department. On her jobs she is seen as a top notch, determined Lieutenant and leader due to her loss, strife and experiences with brutality. When working as a maid however, her hard shell flips to a bubbly yet shy, cute persona; though close friends seem to fear that all these mixed emotions must put a plethora of stress on her and fear for her mental well being. Trivia * Aya bears some resemblance to other anime characters including Shimei Ryomou from Ikki Tousen, Rikka Takanashi from Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions, and Mei Misaki from Another. Aya even shares the same last name as Mei Misaki, however, Anima stresses that they had never heard of any of the three characters before or during Aya's creation in 2009. * Aya's name is a reference to her characteristics. "Aya" meaning design and art represents her artistic abilities and her dress making skills. "Misaki" meaning blossom and chronicle expresses her contrast to Hanako and her obsession and engagement with time. * A similar name; Ayame, could mean "iris." When parting the names Aya and Ame from the word, it could be a reference to both Aya and Ame's connections with the Shinigami and Shikigami Irises respectively. * Aya is one of the few characters in the series that is based off of a real person. The identity of that person is unknown to the public for safety reasons. * Ame, Hanako, and Aya all have names that start with A. This of course is only realized when Hanako's first name; Aiel, is put into play. They also share this similarity with Aria; Hanako's Earthbound, and most of the Kurai family, including Asuka, Akane, Amai, and later on EchO (Angelo). * Ame, Hanako, and Aya are also all born on the same day at the same exact time; April 9th. They share this birthday with series creator; Anima, who created the three on their own birthday in 2009: April 9th. By extension of Hanako, Aria is also born on the same day. * The four above mentioned characters also share the same rare blood type: AB -. * Hanako and Aya being Vampire and Bunny best friends respectively is a homage to the 1979 book series published by James Howe; Bunnicula. Aya's son; Iesu, is even called Bunnicula by Alice due to his DNA containing both traces of the Vampire gene and the Bunnoid gene. * Aya's Oblivia I Ars Armor: Butterfly Swimmer, is a reference to the song Butterfly Swimmer by School Food Punishment. Butterfly Swimmer is also the name of the chapter in which the armor debuts. * Bride's Thread, a Divine affliction created by Aya, is heavily based on Akai Ito, otherwise known as the Red String of Fate myth. It is a Chinese legend that states that gods tie an invisible red string around hosts destined to meet each other and help each other in a certain way. In the myth the tie is unbreakable, but in Oblivia the tie can be cut only by the fail-safe weapon; Dyrnwyn: a giant pair of scissors. * Aya's primary weapons; Adam and Eve, are named after the first two human creations on Earth depicted in the Creation Myth: Adam and Eve. Oblivia's creation started similarly to the Creation Myth ''with Aya playing a similar role to ''Eve. * Aya's first set of Ars Arms; Joseph and Mary, are named after the parents of Jesus Christ: Saint Joseph and Virgin Mary. * Aya's second Ars Arms; Jehovah, is named after one of the seven proper names of the God of Israel. * Aya's third Ars Arms; Anesidora, is derived from another name for the goddess Pandora, for whom Aya's original name and role is named after. * Aya's Oblivia III Ars Armor; Eden's Embryo, is named after an alternate conjunction of the term "she who is born from Eden's Garden" which is referring to Eve of the Creation Myth, and Aya's original last name. * Aya's favorite anime is Angelic Layer. Aya says that when she cut her hair she later styled it to be similar to the main protagonists hair who is also named Misaki. * Aya's favorite musical artist is Nano. Gallery Aya.jpeg|Aya as she appears in her default outfit: Battle Maid. 0528172351 Burst03.jpg|Aya wearing her Nisagami High Uniform design beside Amai, Nami, and Hanako. gold__guns__girls___by_animangaemo_dcth0jg-pre.jpg|Aya with her pistol "Eve" without her eye patch wearing her Lacey Silk outfit. Clearest Blue.png|Aya in her Clearest Blue Design. Sketch arbitrary by animangaemo-dbjz3oh.jpg|Aya in her Shibuya Yume design. Soft Shock.JPG|Aya with Hanako in her Wither Rose design. Scars revisit by animangaemo-dax9jei.jpg|Aya with a Divine appearance in her Wither Rose design holding Adam and Eve. Call me again.jpg|Aya in her Swimwear Design. IMG 3541.JPG|Aya in her Kawai Cafe BunnyGirl design with Hanako. Shivers and shines happy holidays 2016 by animangaemo-dasusem.jpg|Aya in her The Eve Before Christmas design with Hanako. IMG 1655.JPG|Aya in her Aya of the Dead design with Hanako. Tteoe young vers keep you on my side by animangaemo-dan7j05.jpg|Age 12 Aya in her Bun-Bun Blue design with age 12 Hanako. Andromeda ascending by animangaemo-dad3t9l.jpg|Aya as she appears as Pandora Eve in her Oblivia III Ars Armor: Eden's Embryo. Never alone oblivia 10th anniversary by animangaemo dd46tuq-pre.jpg|Older Aya in the 10th Oblivia Anniversary promotional poster with her family. Navigation